User talk:ThomasandFriendsLover
Account on Forum I seen that someone has tried to join my forum under the username "Dcelano," I assumed that it must be you and I activated the account. You are welcome to sign in at anytime and post! Thanks for joining! ZEM talk to me! 02:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Britt Allcroft Cameo Where did you find out about that?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:43, 25 June 2009 (UTC) From the story "Dirty Water" which is part of a Railway Series book "New Little Engine". :OK but I looked at my copy of the book and couldn't find her. Which picture do you see her in? And who said that? Did you read it somewhere or do you just think it's her?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:53, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Hey! I am new here and all, but I love Thomas. Is it okay if I help with stuff? What is the Season 13 Project? Damien the Hawk 22:04, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Pictures without lyrics Are you asking if you can upload Thomas pictures showing lyrics and a bouncing steam ball? If that's what you're asking, then sure. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:59, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I'm surprised how fast you added the picture of S.S. Kathryn.(Nevillefan17 17:43, October 24, 2009 (UTC)) Hello I want to be part of this site but I don't know how to be a registered/featured user. I don't 100% know what I'm doing but I'll do my best to be helpful. (Nevillefan17 18:42, October 24, 2009 (UTC)) Splish, Splash, Splosh! Can you upload a pic of the close up of Charlie from the trailer? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:49, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:17, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 pics Can you upload more pics from the trailers? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Pictures Dcelano I have a question how do you take the pictures from the Thomas Japanese website from the character page? --PNR 02:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I don't know. I think it's because it's about borrowing for permission. OK. --PNR 03:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Diesel Does it Again - Restored Version A DVD of mine that I bought in the Philippines 5 years ago. --PNR 23:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Permission What backgrounds? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Permission You'll see. RARE Thomas and Toby Ghost Train pic I don't remember seeing this one before Rules Daniel, I need you to read and follow these rules. And don't remove this message, I've seen you do that before too. If you don't follow the rules, you will be blocked! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 22:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :A deal's a deal, Thomasfan. ::Agreed. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 21:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Images Please stop reuploading the same image over and over again. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:43, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. I won't reupload them again, ever. Dcelano 17:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I asked you, now I'm telling you. Stop uploading the same images. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::How many times am I going to have to delete the images before you stop uploading poor quality ones? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Probably two. Dcelano 18:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) What sort of smart aleck answer is that? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :I've just had to delete more images you've already uploaded before... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:09, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::That was your last chance. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC)